Angel of Mine
by WeDineInHell
Summary: Raoul hurts Christine. He breaks her heart and she wants Erik back. But what if Erik doesn't want her? Will she give up or keep trying? Will Erik take her back after her hard work? Happens in the early 2000's.
1. Poem

**I was humming to the tune of Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again and the poem(?) below just popped into my head. I was thinking, what would happen if Christine DID leave Raoul and returned to Erik but Erik doesn't want her back for he's angry at her for betraying him and once Erik's trust has been betrayed, it will NEVER be gained back again. **

* * *

**Angel**

Angel,  
Are you there?  
Are you watching me?

Oh,  
How I miss your touch,  
The way you hold me by the waist,  
The way you loved me…

I thought he was the one for me,  
I thought he would made me happier then I had ever been,

But Angel,

I was wrong all along...

Please,

I don't love him anymore.  
I realized, I have loved you all along,  
Ever since Papa promised me he'd send me an angel.

Return to me,  
I beg of you,  
It hurts me so much,  
I now know how much pain I've caused you…  
How much grief I've caused…

What I did was uncalled for and unforgivable,

My darling Angel,  
Forgive me.  
I have sinned.  
I had lied to you,  
I had shunned you,  
Worst of all…

I betrayed you.

Come back to me, please.

That's all I ask of you.

* * *

**Please give reviews on whether I should turn this into a story or not. It would be greatly appreciated. :) Thank you. **

**xoxo**

**Ally **


	2. Who Is He?

**I've decided to make a story out of this. Please review!!! R&R!!!! **

* * *

"Angel of music…"

Christine felt like dying. She was now Raoul's wife, yet she didn't feel contented. She wanted more. Sure, Raoul gave her everything. Presents, gifts, trips, love… But she doesn't feel complete.

"My dear, shall we go for a walk?" Raoul's voice broke into her thoughts. She turned away from the window, and managed a slight smile. She nodded and told him she'll go get ready. She walked past him, not making eye contact with him. She closed the door shut behind her and sighed softly.

She opened up her wardrobe, her brown eyes scanning through the elegant dresses Raoul had bought for her. She bit her lip, not sure which to pick. After all, they were all oh so beautiful and so very expensive. She closed the wardrobe after a while, and reached under her bed and pulled out a box. She took off the lid, revealing a beautiful gown.

Oh, Erik…

She gently took it out and admired it in the mirror. It was beautiful. He had made it for her, since the day he had showed himself to her. She felt a swell in her chest. She missed him. She undressed and put on the white gown. It fit her perfectly, the sides following the curve of her hips and showed off her broad shoulders. She smoothen the front of the gown and fluffed up her hair, and put on a pair of dangling earrings.

She was ready.

She pat her face with some powder and put on a thin layer of eyeliner and lip gloss. She turned in the mirror several times, practicing smiling at her reflection. She had to start smiling or else Raoul will become suspicious…

"Beautiful child…"

Christine froze. That voice… She whispered, "Phantom…"

A sudden loud knock on the door stole her attention. "Shall we go now, Christine, before it gets late?" Christine turned her attention to the nearby window. It was quite shady, little streams of sunlight could be seen. She hesitated. Should she go?

"Yes, dear. I'm coming."

She then opened the door and walked into Raoul's arms.

* * *

"Such a peaceful evening, don't you think, my love?" Raoul raised his glass to signal a toast to her. She nodded, sipping her drink.

She heard Raoul sighed. He put down his glass and reached over the table and took her hand. "Christine, what's wrong?" he asked. Christine felt so guilty then, and shook her head. "Nothing, my love."

They were sitting outside on the balcony, just the two of them. Christine stared up at the stars, trying to ignore the uncomfortable silence that surrounded them.

"There must be something bothering you. You are unusually quiet, ever since…"

He cleared his throat and sat up straight in his seat. He reached for her face and cupped her chin in his hand. "Look, it's all over. He's not coming for you anymore. I am here, I love you. I will take care of you." Christine's heart wrenched at this. No, she must keep her cool. She can't tell him she still longs for the Phantom, not now.

She smiled at him, but it wasn't a real smile. She leaned over and kissed him, wincing a little as she didn't intend to do so. He grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her lips to him. Christine could feel his tongue, desperately pressing against hers, desperate to feel hers. She pulled away a little, to breathe. "Christine…" Raoul moaned into her mouth, licking her lips and pulling her closer.

She turned away.

Raoul's broad grin turned into a scowl. He furiously slammed his hand on the table.

"For God's sake, Christine! What is wrong with you? Ever since HIM you've been different! You don't seem to care for me like how you did a few months back. You don't touch me the way you used to, kiss me like it was our last kiss, hold me as if you would never see me again. Why, Christine? Why?" Raoul's cheeks were red with anger, "You're wearing HIS gown. Whatever happened to the ones I gave you? Oh, that's right! In the wardrobe! You are simply ungrateful little wretch! Why, Christine? Why have you changed?"

Christine was frightened by his sudden outburst and didn't dare to look at him. "Look at me!" Raoul growled menacingly. When she didn't, he pushed his chair back and roughly grabbed her face in his hands and stared straight into her brown eyes. "Look at me, Christine." Christine's face may have been caught in Raoul's hands but her eyes were looking somewhere else.

"You rude bitch!"

Raoul's hand came down flying which sent Christine falling off her chair. She screamed as she felt his blow on her left cheek. Tears streamed her cheeks and trembling, she put her left hand on her cheek, staring up at the man she had wed three months ago.

"Christine…" Raoul suddenly realized what he had done. There on the ground laid his beloved Christine, whimpering and clutching at her cheek, like a puppy who had stones thrown at him. He quickly squat down next to her, pulling her into his arms. He felt Christine's body stiffen up and oh, she was trembling so hard even with his arms around her she couldn't stop shaking. This man... she had wed this man. She had loved him with all her heart. She left the one man who had brought her to where she was now. He had never touched her in such a violent way and never had verbally abused her. Who is he, Christine wondered, staring ahead. I don't know him anymore...

"Christine, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Let's go home." Christine was already sobbing quietly, as Raoul carried her out of the restaurant. She buried her head in his shoulders, longing for Erik's strong arms and his beautiful, beautiful eyes…

The carriage dropped them off in front of the Changy mansion. Raoul offered his hand to Christine, who weakly accepted it and he brought her to her room. He then left the room, slightly slamming the door behind him. Christine cried softly again, till she had no more tears to shed.

She wiped off the make up and washed her face. She brushed her waist length long brownish black hair and untangled the curls. She then lied down on her bed on her side, gazing out the window, staring up at the moon.

She began to hum…

_You alone can make my song take flight…_

_Help me make the music of the night…_

She sang.

She turned and buried her face in the pillow, softly calling out his name.

"Erik…"

* * *

**Please R&R I'll update faster with positive reviews!! **


	3. Does He Still Love Me?

**Christine will seem like a huge crier in this chapter lol but hey, it's an emotional scene :) Yup yup... Hope you won't get confused. R&R!!!! Please!!**_  
_

* * *

_She turned one last time to look back at the man standing there. She would never forget what she saw in his eyes. Anger, hate, jealousy… There were also sadness… hurt… and love. She had made the hardest decision of her life. It was either to stay with the man who helped her through all these years… or to leave with a gentleman, her childhood friend. The man who did not scare her, who didn't angry easily as he did, who loved her… _

_She chose Raoul Did she make the right choice? She had a bad feeling about it but shrugged it off. She HAD to forget about him. Her past. _

_I'm sorry, Papa…_

"Good morning, my lady,"

Christine opened her eyes slightly and was greeted by broad daylight. Her maid, Josephine, had entered her room and cleaned while she was asleep. "Morning, Josephine…" Christine softly said, her voice barely a whisper. "Is everything alright, my lady?" Josephine asked, her eyebrows knitted in concerned. Josephine knew something wasn't right…

Christine managed a small smile and nodded. She was afraid if she opened her mouth, she would start crying again. Josephine was reluctant to leave Christine in the room all by herself. However, Christine politely but firmly said she wanted to be alone. Christine waited patiently for Josephine to leave and then lied back down on the bed again. She stared up at the ceiling, closing and opening her eyes several times, blinking away the tears.

She then decided to do the one thing she thought she'd never do…

"Bonjour, Meg parle. Peux-je demander qui est sur la ligne ?"  
(Hello, Meg speaking. May I ask who is on the line?)

The familiar voice of her former best friend answered the call.

Christine felt her eyes swell up. "Meg… It's me."

"Qui est ceci?" Meg's voice rose a little.  
(Who is this?)

"It's me…"

There was an awkward pause. Christine willed silently for Meg not to hang up on her.

"Christine." There was an edge to Meg's voice. Christine could tell Meg was still angry at her for what she had done. Meg's voice dripped with coldness, anger and if she wasn't mistaken… hurt. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Christine's body rocked, her shoulders trembling.

"Je suis désolé…"  
(I'm sorry…)

Christine started to cry again. "I'm so sorry, Meg... Forgive me..." she wept into the phoone.

* * *

"What happened, Christine?" Christine felt her friend's arm around her shoulders, hugging her protectively. Christine told Meg everything that had happened between her tears. When she was done, Meg rubbed Christine's back softly yet firmly, telling her gently to let it all out.

Christine felt so foolish. Here she was, sitting in a coffee shop, her eyes rim red from too much crying and blowing her nose. Raoul might appear out of nowhere. That was the least of her worries. What she worried about most was that Raoul returning home, to find her gone, and becoming furious again, like last night.

She looked at her friend beside her. Meg had changed her appearance. She looked so different since the past few months. Meg had dyed her hair black, which looked better on her then blonde. She also had make up on, properly done and was wearing a really sexy skirt which was down to her knees – at least one inch above her knees. She wore a red buttoned up top, collared and had short sleeves. Madame Giry was still teaching ballet at the Opera House. Meg was now the lead dancer there.

Meg was downright beautiful.

Meg then said, "Vous n'auriez pas dû le partir, Christine..."  
(You shouldn't have left him, Christine…)

Christine could feel her chest swell up.

"I know, I shouldn't have!" Christine whispered, the tears falling again. "I made a wrong decision. I want him back. But I still love Raoul… in a way which cannot be explained. He's treated me like a queen, except for last night… He's given me everything. He bought me gowns, necklaces, diamonds, jewelries… took me out to fancy restaurants and…"

Meg hushed her by snapping her fingers. "Look, Christine," Meg finally started to speak in English, "The way I see it, you have two choices. Either go back to Raoul, suffer and be miserable for the rest of your life, OR you could return back to the opera with me." Christine solemnly nodded. "I've thought about that…"

Meg then grasped Christine's hand tightly. "Christine, you've always been like a sister to me. You were my idol, you took care of me. You were the only friend I had back then. Look at you now. You're a mess. Then, look at me. I've worked hard to where I got to today. Guess what? Your 'Angel' helped me. He encouraged me, he supported me and he took care of me. You left us, Christine. No, that's not the word. You abandoned us. Me, my mother, the Opera House… him. Do you know what it feels like, losing your best friend to a man?"

Christine closed her eyes, her mind slowly fading back to the last time she talked to Meg…

* * *

"Meg, I'm leaving." Christine held her friend at an arm's length. The excitement and twinkle in Meg's hazel eyes seem to fade away. "No!" Meg gasped, "What are you talking about, Christine?"

That night before that was the night Christine left Erik for Raoul. That night was also Meg's first dance solo. She was magnificent. The audience had gave her a standing ovation and cheered the house down. Meg had never felt so free and alive. She was so happy. Her mother was there, so was her best friend. Christine. Meg knew about the Phantom and Christine's escape. What she didn't know was that Christine was leaving WITH Raoul for good…

"What do you mean you're leaving, Christine?" Meg shook Christine by the shoulders gently, searching Christine's face for an answer. When Christine wouldn't answer, she then knew the answer.

"It's Raoul, isn't it?" Meg asked quietly. Her shoulders visibly drooped.

Christine nodded, biting her lip. She reached out to hug Meg but Meg pushed her away. "Get your hands off me!" Meg screeched at her.

Christine was taken back by this. "Meg, I don't-"

"Leave!" Meg shouted at her.

Christine could feel anger bubbling up in her. "Fine!" she shouted back, "I will!"

Meg turned around and stormed off. Christine gaped at her. Just as she thought Meg was going to slam the door, Meg stopped in her tracks halfway, and glared at Christine.

"This is how you repay back your so-called Angel of Music. If you truly loved him, you wouldn't leave him for a pathetic man like Raoul."

Those few words stung Christine. It cut opened her heart and Christine couldn't believe, Meg of all people, had said that to her.

"Meg!" Christine yelled after her. "Meg!!!!!!" Christine screamed.

"Christine?"

Raoul's voice called out from behind her. Christine collapsed to the floor, crying.  
Raoul heard her cries and rushed to her aid, helping her off the floor.

"What happened, my darling?"  
"Take me away from here, Raoul. I never want to come back here again…" she had whispered in his ear.

* * *

Christine felt her body go numb as she recalled what had happened. How could have she been so blind? She left her home, her family… for Raoul? She had hurt everyone who cared for her and loved her back in the Opera House.

"Meg… you said he had helped you for the past few months… Is he still there?" Christine asked timidly, her head bowed in shame. Meg nodded.

"Come with me," Meg said.

Christine couldn't help but wonder…

'Does he still love me?'

* * *

**lol want more? Reviews please... Positive reviews keep me going:)**


	4. I Never Forgive

**So sorry if you guys are confused. As for Meg and Erik, that comes later in the story... For now, Christine.**

* * *

"Meg…" Christine hesitated. Meg turned around, sighing. "What is it now?" Christine could tell her friend was annoyed with her but she couldn't help it. "I'm scared…" she muttered, fiddling with her hair. Meg stared at her.

"You were the one who wanted to come here." Meg said, studying Christine.

Christine had changed a lot. She seemed so much more timid now, and she kept crying for every single small thing. Meg was hurting inside. She was angry at Christine for leaving Erik but her heart soften at the sight of her now. How fragile and how afraid she was…

Christine sat on a stool and leaned her head against the wall. She was back. Back in the room where it all started…

* * *

A small little girl came running down the steps, her hair all messed up and her eyes swollen from crying. "Papa…"

She had her face buried in her arms, and was wearing a black dress.

The little girl hugged her knees to her chest, looking out the window, up at the stars and the full moon. She opened her mouth and started to sing…

_I remember Papa's hands  
Folded silently in prayer  
And reaching out to hold me  
When I had a nightmare  
You could read quite a story  
In the callouses and lines_

_Years of work and worry  
Had left their mark behind_

_I remember Papa's hands  
How they held my Mama tight  
And patted my back_

_For something done right  
There are things I've forgotten  
That I loved about the man  
But I'll always remember  
The love in Papa's hands  
Papa's hands  
Were soft and kind when I was cryin'  
Papa's hands  
Were hard as steel when I'd done wrong  
Papa's hands  
Weren't always gentle but I'd come to understand_

_There was always love in Papa's hands..._

She hummed the song softly, closing her eyes. She was pretending that Papa was there with her now… Mama too… Papa would always sing to her, play his violin for her and tuck her in to sleep… Now she had no one to do that…

She remembered seeing her Papa lying in bed, his eyes fluttering shut and he was breathing lightly. She crawled up onto his lap and hugged him. He chuckled, followed by several coughs.

"Papa, are you well?" she asked, tilting her head to one side. He smiled at her. "My dear, remember when Mama said she had to go?" The little girl nodded.

"Well… it's time for Papa to go, too, my little girl." He smiled sadly at her. He reached out and pushed away a lock of hair that was in her face. Her small smile faded away. She stared down at her hands for a moment, before finally asking, "Going where?" He sighed. He knew she would ask him that. "Heaven," he answered, stroking her cheek. She suddenly flung her arms around his neck. "I don't want you to go…" she mumbled.

"I don't want to go either, but I have to… My little girl, please don't cry. I promise you, I'll be watching you the whole time. I'll send you an Angel, who will make you soar and shine like the star you truly are." He said, feeling hot tears prickling the sides of his eyes. She looked at him with her sad brown eyes, "Promise?" she whispered.

"I promise, my darling little girl. Come here…" he pulled her onto his lap and hugged her tightly. She was clinging to him, afraid to let go. They soon fell asleep and she was carried out by one of the servants to her own room. When she woke up, she quickly dashed to her Papa's room. His bed was surrounded by two men in white uniform and several servants were crying.

"Papa?" she whispered, her eyes growing big.

One of the servants gasped at seeing her and quickly ushered her out. "Papa!!!!!" she wailed, fighting, trying to push away the servant who had grabbed her by the arm and was pulling her out. "Papa!!!!!" she cried, this time tears flowed. The door slammed in her face.

"Papa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" her wails could be heard throughout the neighbourhood.

"Oh, Papa…" the little girl whispered. She turned away from the moon.

"Papa, you said you would send me an Angel. You promised… you said you would…"

That's when she heard his voice.

"Why are you crying, little girl?" a voice boomed, echoing. She stood up on her wobbly legs and looked around the room. "Is that you, Angel?" she asked, desperate for an answer. There was a moment of silence. "Please… answer me." She quietly said.

"It is I."

"Where are you? I can't see you…"  
"Do not ask questions."

She stood there, clearly stunned. "Well… what's your name?"

"You may call me Angel of Music."

She gave a small smile.

"As you wish… Angel."

* * *

Christine opened her eyes, not wanting to remember anymore. Meg stood there by the doorway. "I'll leave you here to think…" Meg turned around and was about to close the door when she heard Christine whisper, "Thank you, Meg." Meg smiled stiffly at Christine. The door closed.

Christine sat there in silence for a couple of minutes. The mirror was still there. Dusty, but she could still see her reflection.

She suddenly felt the urge to sing, sing like she had the few months back.

In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name  
And do I dream again, for now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there…  
Inside my mind…

"Christine."

She whipped around, hearing the voice calling from behind. "Erik…" her lips were dry.

"Erik, is that you?" she asked, pleading silently for it to be him.

"It is I."

"Erik…" she was so relieved he was still here.

"What are you doing here?" Erik's calm voice had suddenly turned harsh. "Leave. Get out. I don't want you here."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What are you talking about?" she raised her voice, her heart beating frantically.

"Did you not hear me?" he said, his voice filled with anger, "Leave! You left me once, Christine. I'm sure you can do it again. I don't want you here."

Those words slashed through her heart. "Erik!! Please, forgive me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She wept, her eyes scanning the room to catch a glimpse of him.

However, Erik was safely hidden behind the mirror. It hurt him, to know that his beloved Christine had left him for that… that fool, and here she was now. He had been drowning in his sorrows. He was furious at her for treating him in such a cruel way.

"Forgive? What is there to forgive, Christine?" he said, his voice calm again. Now, she knew, he was just mocking her. "Forgiveness. You are asking for forgiveness." She heard him chuckle, "Well, you are going to have a hard time with that."

"What do you mean, Erik?" she cried, not caring who could hear her.

"Remember this, Christine," his voice suddenly cold, "I never forget. I will always remember what you did to me and the scars you've left will never heal. I don't forgive either."

Christine suddenly felt dizzy. She dropped to the floor, pressing her cheek against the cold cement. "Erik…" she whispered, catching a glimpse of the white mask in the mirror.

* * *

**Sorry if this is all confusing but I've so many things going on right now. Exams in 2 weeks time, 4 fencing competitions and endless pile of homework. Family&Friends, etc. So sorry I might not update for the rest of the week. Sorry. **


	5. Meg

**I know I haven't updated for so long (around 3 months and 3 weeks) but the reasons are below. Please forgive me   
This chapter is in Meg's POV.  
I hope you guys like it...**

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

**Meg's POV**

As I sat before my former best friend, as I watched her cry her eyes out, I studied her. How Christine has changed…

She was no longer her old self. For the past few months, Christine would occasionally popped into my head and I would begin to wonder what she was doing and how life was for her. I couldn't help but feel cold towards her. I can still briefly remember the night she had left the Opera for good. For a rascal like Raoul…

* * *

I bowed as I quickly tiptoed gracefully off stage. My first dance solo. It was everything I imagined it would be! I felt so free on stage. I danced with all my heart, my passion. I loved dancing. I ran backstage to meet Christine. She sad she had wanted to talk to me about something urgent. I turned a corner and saw my best friend's back facing me as she stared into space, not noticing me at all. I went up from behind her and tapped her on her shoulder lightly. She let out a soft gasp and her beautiful brown eyes grew big as she turned. Her shoulders visibly drooped and she looked relief to see me. I slightly tilted my head at this.

"Christine! It was magnificent! I can't believe I did well! Not a stumble, not a mistake did I make!" I squealed in delight, jumping up and down. Christine smiled warmly at me, and drew me into a hug. She soothed my hair back and held me at an arms length.

"Meg," she started, using a tone which was very much unlike her, "I'm leaving."

I felt all my happiness, excitement and the huge smile which was plastered onto my small face fade away. "No," I gasped, "What are you talking about Christine?" My voice went an octave higher. I quickly scanned her face, to figure out if she was serious. She looked down at her hands the whole time. I thought of her Angel of Music, the one whenever Christine speaks of him, her eyes light up and her face brightens.

No, it couldn't be. He couldn't have hurt her. If he has helped Christine this much, he wouldn't have hurt her. From what Christine told me…. He loves her.

"What do you mean you're leaving, Christine?" I studied her expressionless face. Her eyes finally met mine. When she wouldn't answer, I searched her eyes, and finally realized… "It's Raoul, isn't it?" I asked quietly. No, asked wasn't the right word. It was said more like a fact, instead of a question. My dear sisterly friend, Christine, nodded as she bit her lip. She reached out to hug me but I immediately felt disgusted.

"Get your hands off me!" I didn't mean to screech at her, it just came out that way.

Christine was taken aback by my reaction, and opened her mouth, "Meg, I don't-"

"Leave!" I shouted, anger filling me up. I could see Christine's temper flaring up too, but I didn't care. Her anger matched mine, "Fine!" she shouted back, "I will!" I couldn't take this anymore. I spun around and stormed off, ungracefully. I could feel Christine staring after me. I was thinking of leaving her there and then, not saying another word to her but I wanted to hurt her. I stopped halfway by the door and glared at her.

"This is how you repay your so-called Angel of Music. If you truly loved him, you wouldn't leave him for a pathetic man like Raoul." I said, my voice shaking with spite, anger and most of all, sadness.

I could see that my words had torn her heart open. She looked at me, her eyes huge, staring in disbelief. I slammed the door behind me and leaned against it. I started sobbing softly as I heard Christine yelled after me…

"Meg!!!!!" She screamed, "Meg**!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

I wiped my eyes; my face must have look horrendous as I had make up on. "Christine?" A new voice called out. That voice. Just hearing it made me flinched and cringed in disgust.

Raoul.

I heard a soft thud and sobs coming from Christine. Raoul's footsteps echoed as they picked up the pace, "What happened, my darling?" I knew Raoul was holding her.

"Take me away from here, Raoul," Christine's soft voice came out as a whisper. I had to strained my ears to hear her words, "I never want to come back here again,"

* * *

No one heard of Christine after that night. The managers have stopped receiving any letters from the Opera Ghost, who was also Christine's angel of music. I spent my days alone, quiet; refusing to go out.

I was hurting inside from Christine's actions. However, I knew I wasn't the only one hurting. My mother, who had been like a mother to Christine… and her Angel of Music. At night, as I lie in bed, I could hear tormented cries from beneath.

I had many sleepless nights. I felt his pain, his anger. His cries were like a wolf howling away at the moon, in agony… and defeat. I would sometimes cry along with him, but silently. I didn't want to wake my mother and worry her. She's had enough trouble with the other mischievous dancers and our current situation.

We've lost our home, as my mother was too poor to pay the rent… and for now, we live in the Opera. Many young men were coming in, looking for work. Often they would watch us dancers practice on stage. Why, there were even rumours that the men were having affairs with some of the dancers!

I cringed as I remember what happened that fateful night…

* * *

_I was in bed, tossing and turning again. My mother wasn't there that night, she was having a meeting outside the Opera with the managers. I felt myself drift to sleep, only to be awaken an hour later, by feeling pressure on top of me. I opened my eyes, expecting to find a cat or some kind of animal on top of me but instead, I saw a man._

_I gasped and tried to push him off me but he was very strong and had me pinned to the bed. He had tied my legs together with a rope, and was holding both my hands above my head. I tried to scream for help but no, this man, this **MONSTER**, forced his tongue into my mouth and not a sound escaped my mouth. He then ripped my nightgown opened – it tore all the way down to my waist, exposing my breasts. "Please," I finally managed to speak, "Please!"_

_"I've waited for this for a very long time, Miss Meg," he grinned at me. In the moonlight, I saw he had a scar on his left cheek and he had no shirt or pants on. I managed to scream, but my screams turned into squeals when he slapped my cheek. Hard._

_I began to sob, and tried to cover up my naked body._

_"Silent, girl. You don't want to wake up the dead, do you?" he jeered at me, and began fondling with my body. I felt so tired, so weak._

_I gave up._

_Suddenly, the pressure was lifted off my body and his body went flying across the room, and he crumpled into a ball in the corner. I looked up between my tears and saw a masked man standing before me._

_His voice was so musical, "Meg, here. Take this," he held out a towel to cover up my body. I quickly did as he said and wrapped it around me, covering my upper body and shoulders. He then said softly, _

_"You may want to close your eyes," I did so, and hear a loud snap. He had snapped the man's neck._

_He turned to leave the room._

_Say something! I scolded myself._

_"Wait!" I called out, my hand outstretched towards him, "Please, don't leave me…" I whispered. He paused for a minute, and walked back towards me. "You are safe." He said to me._

_"I- I know… Thank you so much," I said, looking at him. He nodded in reply and was about to leave again when I finally gathered the courage to ask him…_

_"It's Erik, isn't it? Angel of Music?"_

* * *

Ok, first of all, I wanna say I'm **SO SORRY** for not updating for like... 3 months S

Really, I am. If you wanna know why I haven't been updating, it's because:

**_My school had a Wicked Production, and it was 2 months solid practice, 12 hours everyday. I had my Final Exams and Mathematics Competition. I went outstation for about 2 weeks._**

** I really am sorry!!! **

I hope this chapter makes up for it... it's now 3.46 am in the morning...

I just got back from the Island and I remembered about my stories on here and I felt sooooo bad I had to stay up to do this chapter. I'm sorry if there's grammar mistakes or anything.

Please review if there is.


	6. Bittersweet Memories

**Hey guys, here's another chapter... I don't like it much though. I'm sorry, I'm not thinking clearly or hard enough, but this is the best I can do for today. I feel a headache coming on. Ugh. **

**I hope you guys like it anyways...**

**Note : This is still a part of when Meg remembers her past. **

* * *

**-Meg's POV- **

He stopped walking. He turned to me and I saw his eyes flickering angrily.

"Don't ever call me by that name… ever again…" he whispered.

Suddenly, he gasped loudly and collapsed to the floor. I rushed to his aid and tried to move him onto my bed. He was heavy, and I couldn't lift him alone. I grabbed a pillow and lifted his head gently, then lying him back down. I took a bowl of water and a sponge. He was wearing a mask and I was little afraid to look under it.

I was annoyed at myself for being afraid. This man had saved me. The least I could do is help him back. My fingertips felt over the mask and slowly, I pulled it off.

What I saw next couldn't really be describe in words.

His right side of his face was burnt, and he had many scars and stitches on his right cheek. I wasn't horrified or afraid. I didn't scream. All I was, was sad and sorry, for this man, who was called a monster and shunned by so many others, I couldn't help but cry.

"Meg?"

I heard my mother's voice call out to me.

"In here, Mama," I wept. She walked into my room and gasped. There I was, sitting on the floor, crying softly. "Oh mon dieu, que ce passe t-il?!" my mother cried.

**(A/N I'm not that good in French but it's suppose to mean "Oh My God, what is the meaning of this!")**

"Monsieur Erik?" she knelt by him, gently shaking his shoulders. I threw a shock glance at my mother, "You know who he is?!" I gaped. "Yes, yes, I do. He saved my life; he's the reason why I'm still alive. Oh, Monsieur Erik, please answer me!" She turned her attention to me, "Why is he lying here?! What happened?!"

"Oh, Mama, please don't get angry but a man tried to take me and Erik saved me…" my voice trailed off, "If it were not for Erik, I would be devastated and I might not be alive right now…"

"Oh, Meg," my mother threw her arms around me, "What happened then? Why is he lying here?" she repeated. I looked away, "I called him by his name and asked if he was the Angel of Music and he said not to call him by that name and he fainted…"

My mother sighed, "Monsieur Erik… has a heart of gold. He's just misunderstood, and lonely." I was silent. "I know, Mama."

"And when Christine came along, he fell in love with her. She was like him, all alone and there was sadness in the air, wherever she went. He watched over her, and for next few months, he hid himself in the shadows, but he was always keeping an eye on her. When Christine left… it broke his heart. It was as if his heart was like glass, shattered into a million pieces, never again can it be fixed… or so he said. That's the summary of it… It's a very long and complicated story, my dear Meg, and a very tragic tale too.

I felt a wave of horror overcome me. I couldn't believe how much pain this poor man had gone through. If it were me, I would be dead by now. I don't know why but I felt so broken. It was as if I could feel his pain.

He stirred, groaning. "Where am I?" he mumbled, eyes still closed. "Hush, Monsieur Erik, you are fine and in a safe place." My mother softly said, as she sponged his face lightly. His hand immediately moved to his right cheek and he froze. "Where is my mask?" he asked, his tone becoming harsh. With a trembling hand, I held it out to him, and he snatched it away from me.

"Merci," he snarled, and tried to get up. However, he stumbled and I caught his arm and leaned him on me. He huffed, and struggled to stand up on his feet. My mother helped him balanced by holding his other arm but it seemed, he was too tired to even stand. He had been so strong all this time…

"Meg, help me bring him to the bed." I did as my mother told me and he groaned as we lifted his feet onto the bed, along with his body. He started mumbling something. It was so low I had to place my ear by his mouth to hear what he was saying.

"Christine…" he mumbled.

I felt my heart wrenched yet again.

"Monsieur," I wasn't going to call him by his name anymore. I decided to call him by 'Monsieur', "How are you feeling now?" He moaned and grasped the sheets of the bed tightly. "It's been six months, thirteen days and sixteen hours since Christine left," he moaned, his voice filled with agony and his features twisted in pain. He held his mask in his right hand, clutching it tightly.

"Oh, Christine…" I stayed up that night, watching over him.

The next few days were silent. We hardly spoke to each other. He was healing, he could stand and walk now. One day, he motioned for me to come to him and he told me something I don't expect to ever forget…

"Meg," he called out to me, as he sat by the window, with a sketchbook in his hand, "Come here," he motioned. He set his charcoal down beside him and showed me the picture. It was beautiful. It was a scenery of mountains, lakes, flowers and the sky. The drawing was so majestic, so detailed, so… enchanting. Just like him.

"Meg," he said again, "I have to ask you something," he hesitated, unsure of how to say his question. "Go on, Monsieur."

"For the past few days, your mother and you have treated me very well. Better then anyone else ever had, actually. I've been treated with care and love. You have no idea what it feels like to be shunned, to be different… Beauty does not lie on the outside but on the inside…" he trailed off, his expression thoughtful. I couldn't help but wonder why he was telling me this. "Now, I am going to ask you one thing." I nodded, feeling uncomfortable.

He obviously saw my reaction and smiled at me, "Please, don't feel uncomfortable. It's a simple question really. Do you think, that Christine deserves my forgiveness? I've never been forgiving nor will I ever forget the horrifying memories. The scars I have in my past are what keeps me going. I refuse to sink back down to the level where I was before; underwater, where I was smothered and unable to breathe. Now, I am just above the water level. I can't make up my mind, if I should sink… or fight. Christine was the one that kept me floating this whole time. Now that's she's gone, it's as though…"

He stopped talking and gazed out the window instead.

I wasn't sure of how to answer him. After a while, I said, "Monsieur, if I were you, I wouldn't be so ready to forgive her that easily. I can feel your pain, Monsieur and I know how much you're hurting inside. Once a heart is broken, it will forever stay broken. It can never be fixed, no matter how much time passes. Time does not heal. Time is merely a step towards to future," I paused, "But that's the opinion of a mere ballet dancer. You, Monsieur are a genius. Christine was an angel, she soared but she doesn't deserve all the credit. I was her best friend; she told me almost everything about you. Your voice, your talent and your music; they are what brought her to where she is today.

He chuckled bitterly, "Now, she is in the arms of that man, Raoul." I cringed at his name.

He smiled at me, "Meg, you truly are intelligent, just like your mother. Your mother was the only true friend I ever had." He looked out the window again. This was becoming annoying, I bit my lip.

"Well" I started, "I'll be your friend, if you want me to," I said, feeling shy all of a sudden. His face brightens up as I finished speaking. He raised his hand, and gently place it on my shoulder. "Thank you, dear Meg. You don't know how much it means to me…" he whispered.

"You're welcomed…" I replied, smiling at him.

* * *

I got up from my chair and went to Christine's room. I knocked on the door several times, expecting the door to open any second. There was no answer. I started to get worried. I turned the knob, surprised to see it wasn't locked. I walked in and saw Christine on the floor, unconscious. My eyes immediately scanned the room, for a man could have entered. A soft groan from the floor caught my attention.

"Christine, what happened? Why are you on the floor?" I asked her, as she sat up. She looked around, her expression confused at first. Then, realization dawned over her and she ran to the mirror, and starting looking behind it, as if she was feeling around for a lever or something to get it open.  
"Christine!" I said, and grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her lightly.

"What is it?" I asked. A thought occurred to me.

Did… Monsieur Erik pay a visit to her?

"Christine." A low, familiar voice called out her name. Stunned, the both of us slowly turned to the voice, which came from the door. Who we saw next gave the both of us a shock.

* * *

** Oooo who can it be? Haha you'll get the answer in the next chapter. **

**IF you review. :)**

** Come on guys. Support P **

**xoxo**

**Ally **


End file.
